


First Meeting

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Buffy meets Adam while fending off some Tengas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BTVS or Power Rangers. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabble challenge #103: that thing with feathers.

They had crowded her, trapped, but Buffy was only getting more frustrated with these big black birds. She kicked, feinted and spotted where they had knocked her sword.

“I may not know what you are, but you’re so going down!”

“Tengas,” a young man with dark hair told her as he joined in.

Buffy smirked. Two against six were better odds. He occupied them long enough for her to get her sword. They made quick work of the birds. She turned and smiled brightly, extending her hand as she introduced herself.

He returned her smile, shaking her hand, “Adam Park.”


End file.
